Abnegation Outcast
by corkcrazy
Summary: Sophia Versailles is not your normal 15 year old Abnegation girl. She was taught the ways of Erudite by her mother. Sophia is friends with Dauntless kids her age. When her choosing day arrives, will she go for the books or danger? Will she find old love and a new family member? Rating may go up.


**This is my first divergent fanfiction to be published. I'm currently on vacation in Hawaii and the wifi at the condo is crappy and I'm lucky to get three bars on my phone. Due to the limited luggage my family brought, I could not bring my diaries and journals full of fanfiction and ideas. Yup, a whole summer without them. How lovely. My phone is crazy, but I am using it to publish fanfictions. The desktop mode and my phone do not get along. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this fanfiction and don't forget to review.**

My name is Sophia Versailles. I was born an Abnegation. You're probably wondering what Abnegation is right now.

A long time ago, World War 3 occurred. No country was safe from the war. The safest places in the world got destroyed. The United States was war torn. The population was small by the time the war ended. We were put into separated civilizations to prevent another world war.

My civilization is in the city of Chicago. A fence is around the whole civilization. The Amity, the farmers, are the only ones allowed to go outside the fence because that is where the crops are. Some of the Dauntless, the brave, guard the fence. The Abnegation, my faction, run the government because we are selfless. The courts are run by the honest Candors. Erudite, the intelligent, are the scientists.

The Abnegation believe life should be simple. Every house is the same, boring grey, two stories and a flat roof. We wear grey and eat simple foods. We help the faction less by donating food and clothing.

In a week, I will have my Choosing Ceremony. Two years ago, Tobias Eaton, my best friend and adopted older brother left Abnegation for Dauntless. His father, Marcus Eaton, is one of the leaders and abused him. My family welcomed him in our home and treated him like family. My parents are the highest people in the government.

Today, I put on a grey dress for school. I looked in the mirror, even though it is against the law to do so. My parents and I break that law everyday. I got my stuff for school and got on the bus. I took a seat. Marcus Eaton was standing. A Candor boarded the bus and there were no seats open.

"Sophia, let this lady have your seat." Marcus said.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"You are breaking one of the rules." he hissed.

"I care why? I'm going to be out of this crappy faction in a week, so leave me alone." I said. The other Abnegation looked at me.

"I will tell your parents when I see them next." Marcus said.

"It's rather selfish of you to try and take my father's position in the government." I said. I ran off the bus as it got to school. The Abnegations gave me weird looks. I went over to my friends that were all Dauntless. We were the popular people of the school. I sat by Uriah and Marlene in History.

"Hey, Sophia." Uriah said.

"Sup Stiff?" Marlene asked.

"I'm doing okay." I replied. "I can't wait for next week."

"I can't wait to show everyone that I'm not a pansycake." said Uriah.

"Stop trying to make pansycake happen." I said. "Derived from a book called Mean Girls. The exact line was stop trying to make fetch happen."

"I swear you should've been born as an Erudite." Marlene said. "I think you were adopted. You look so much like Eric."

"Before he got a new hairstyle, dyed his hair, got piercings, and covered himself in tattoos." said Uriah.

"I don't know." I said. "We could be cousins for all I know. My mother did transfer from Erudite and knew Jeannie. That's why the two get along."

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what caused our society to form?" the teacher asked. I raised my hand along with a few Erudite kids.

"Miss Versailles, please give us the answer." the teacher said.

"A long time ago, war raged around the world. Many wars have happened around the world, but this was the Third World War. No country was safe and the safest places were quickly wiped out. People around the United States survived. They decided to move to a city called Chicago and fenced it in. They created factions to prevent another war from breaking out. To this day, no one knows what is beyond the fence. There could be other places like this that are fenced in." I said.

"What caused the war?" the teacher asked.

"Countries were insulted by other countries. Natural resources were becoming scarce and countries were ambitious. Every country in the world was bombed once and they bombed back. The world was against each other." I said.

"Very good, Miss Versailles." she said. Testing Day was a week later. We took a serum to determine which faction we belonged in. I sat by Uriah and Marlene.

"Sophia Versailles, room 1." a voice said. I walked into the room and saw a dauntless lady with a ton of tattoos.

"My name is Tori and I'll be administering your test." she said. I sat in the chair and she gave me a glass with a blue liquid inside.

"This is the testing serum, right? It's not poison is it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is the testing serum." she said. I drank it in one gulp and closed my eyes. I woke up in the testing room by myself with mirrors on the wall.

"Choose." a voice said. A knife and cheese appeared on the table.

"If I'm offered a knife, it must be dangerous." I said as I picked up the knife. A wolf came towards me. I threw the knife and it was dead. I was transported to a bus. A guy was reading a newspaper that said, "Escaped Criminal on the Loose."

"Do you know this guy?" he asked.

"No." I said.

"You could save me." he said.

"I don't know who the hell that is so piss off." I said. I woke up in the testing room. Tori was typing on the computer.

"That was some interesting language." Tori said.

"He was annoying." I said. "What did I get?"

"You got dauntless. When you said the thing about the knife, it was erudite." Tori said.

"Am I Divergent?" I asked.

"Some people could consider you that. Everyone makes a choice from the faction they were born in. You made an Erudite choice, not Abnegation. That could mean that you were adopted." she said.

"My mother was an Erudite transfer and she didn't leave it behind. We have a library hidden in the house." I said.

"Were you raised like an Eridite and Abnegation?" Tori asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"That explains it then. I hope to see you in Dauntless. I'm a tattoo artist. Be brave, Stiff!" she said.

"Thanks, Tori." I said.


End file.
